She Will Be Loved
by Qwirk
Summary: A Percy/Hestia oneshot songfic. Based on the Maroon 5 song. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Maroon 5 or PJO And I'm saying it here because I forgot to say it and I'm lazy


_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

Did you know that 35 people jump of the Brooklyn Bridge each year because of broken hearts?

Percy Jackson was going to do that right now, or at least soon. Why? He twenty years old, was suffering terribly in Columbia (he nearly got kicked out of the college for accidentally flooding seventeen classrooms), on academic probation, his mother and Paul were too busy raising their three year old Andromeda and worst of all his best/girlfriend Annabeth was having the time of her life in Yale, he hadn't spoken to her in three months and the last time he did she was uh- fooling around for the seventeen minutes that he last called her in August.

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow_

_I want more_

So now he was here taking one last look at the places he loved the most, his Ford Mustang parked near central park. He ran through the bushes. It was pouring with rain and all he needed now was to be alone in the grove of trees where he and Annabeth had announced their parting to college.

All he saw though was rain pouring down hard and a bright flame in the middle of the grove. A girl who was nearly his age sat down tending the flames. Percy kneeled.

"Lady Hestia," He said softly.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

"Perseus Jackson," the girl said, she had changed form to a young adult but still carried the crooked grin of a nine year old. "You were about to give up hope."

Percy stared at her, she was beautiful, yeah she was a former Olympian but she just looked radiant, even the rain pouring down had no effect on her or the flames. He sat down next to her and looked in to her warm brown eyes. Suddenly he poured out everything, about what happened in his life and how no one was there for him. He never told anyone this before but Hestia was different, she understood. After ten minutes he paused.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I've been speaking too much about myself, how are you Lady?"

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you want_

Hestia's eyes flickered at looked down at the floor, "Bad you could say. So many people giving up hope. Like you, you were almost nearly the same. Don't do it Percy, thirty five people jump of the Brooklyn Bridge each year because of broken hearts. Don't be one of those thirty five. Don't do it."

Percy stared at her trying to figure out what this goddess wanted from him.

"Don't do it for me."

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

"I won't"

_I know where you hide_

_Alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

Hestia smiled at Percy gratefully with a beam that could only belong to her. She hugged him and buried her head on his shoulder. Normally if this was Annabeth or Rachel it would have been extremely uncomfortable but this wasn't Annabeth or Rachel.

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

Hestia lifted her head up and looked at Percy with the warm eyes that reflected the hearth.

"I can't do this," she said, "this isn't like me."

"I know."

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

They were half a centimeter away from each other, their noses touching.

Finally Hestia kissed him, slowly, softly but long and sweet.

_[in the background]_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

"I have to go Percy," she said quietly, "Goodbye."

She paused.

"Don't do it."

_Yeah_

_[softly]_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

"I won't"

_Try so hard to say goodbye_

Like it? Hate it? Flames always accepted.


End file.
